


Running's Reward

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [10]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Running was Taylor's greatest decision to date.





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor's lungs burned as she ran. Even as she struggled to breathe, she knew that the track team boys were closing in on her. The insects in her range squirmed as they soaked in her anxiousness and she just knew that Sophia had pointed those boys her way. It was hard for her to resist using her swarms to attack her pursuers, but if she did she'd never get a chance to become a hero. The PRT would lock her up and throw away the key.

Still, Taylor was thankful that she'd decided to take up running after she'd been released from the hospital. It was the only reason she had lasted this long. The flies marking each boy were just over a black and a half behind her.

Turning the corner she stumbled face first into a man's chest, the bright green of his shirt filling her field of vision. Large, rough hands flew up to her shoulders and steadied her as Taylor found herself looking up into the handsome face of a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties. His bright blue eyes were watching her with concern as she gasped for breath.

"Sorry, " Taylor panted, her hands unconsciously tightening her hold on his t-shirt as she drew up to her full height, about four inches shorter than her potential ally. Those boys behind her now just half a block away. "Was running. . . being chased. . . help me, please?"

The man's eyes widened and his hands slightly tightening on her shoulders before his face settled into a determined expression. "Of course, I'll help. Otherwise, I wouldn't be any kind of decent human being."

"Oh," Taylor gasped. He just said her words. The same ones she'd been born with across her chest in a handsome, masculine script. The ones that even now rested just above the pitiful A cups she called breasts.

The group of four teenage boys who'd been chasing her for blocks came around the corner then, somewhat winded but certainly in better shape that Taylor. They started to approach Taylor, mocking her loudly. Some of their insults they spoke were just repeated words from the girls at school, but somehow it worse to hear the boys discussing her body openly. Her face was burning as they came close enough to also be heard by the man holding her.

"Shut up," her soul mate snapped at them angrily. The boys stopped short when they realized they had found themselves faced with an actual adult. She shuddered, clinging harder as her soul mate pulled out a cell phone.

"You idiots should get lost or I'll be involving the cops." His words were harsh as he glared down her classmates. "I'm sure the police will be very interested in why you were chasing down a girl and what you thought would be happening if you caught her."

"It was just a joke, man," the eldest teen, a senior, snapped. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

The other three looked at each other, tense expressions on their faces. Then they were backing up and turning to follow the first teen in walking away, one of them leaning over to nudge another, "What are we telling Hess?"

Taylor didn't hear the other boy answer as she let herself practically melt against her soul mate's side in relief. He only sighed and watched the boys leave before glancing down at her, a hand gently rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Who is Hess?"

She grimaced, "Sophia Hess is a girl from school. She hates me for some reason. I don't really know."

"Oh," he frowned, dropping the subject. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face, "You know, I just realized that I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Robin Swoyer."

"Oh," she forced herself to relax before replying, "My name is Taylor Hebert."

Robin's dimpled smile brightened his whole face, catching Taylor off guard. "It's very nice to meet you, Taylor."

Taylor felt her face catch fire, but found herself returning the smile with a pleased grin of her own. "I'm really glad to meet you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow wrote a second part for this story even though I didn't plan to continue it. I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with it but I decided to post it any way.

Robin walked briskly though the PRT, fully costumed as he made his way to the director's office. The petite middle-aged secretary looked up as he came in, a different one from the last time he'd come up here. Her round face curious as he approached her, taking in the plaque on her desk giving her name as Diana Woods.  
"Will you please ask Director Piggot if I may speak with her and Armsmaster please?" Robin gives her a weak smile. She nods, hands moving to her keyboard.  
"Is it urgent or would you like to make an appointment for later this week?" Diana asked, fingers busy typing something into her computer.  
"It's not life and death, but it is somewhat urgent so I would appreciate it if I could talk to her sometime today." Robin reminded himself to relax.  
"Director Piggot is currently meeting with Armsmaster and Miss Militia. Hold on a moment and I'll ask if they can see you now or after their meeting." She motions to a chair off to the side, just far enough to make it a bit difficult to listen in on any conversations Ms. Woods may have.  
Robin sighed and took a seat as she murmured into a small intercom system. It was a struggle to sit still and not fidget too much as he waited. A couple of minutes ticked by counted off by an old clock in the corner before Diana called him.  
"Velocity, Director Piggot agreed to meet you now."  
Robin hopped to his feet and hurried over then slipped past the doorway into a slighty larger space mostly filled with a desk and several filing cabinets. A quick breath he was standing there with Piggot, Colin, and Hannah watching him.  
"Director Piggot," Robin greeted her.  
"Velocity, you asked to speak with Armsmaster and I. Do you mind adding Miss Militia or would you prefer for her to wait outside of my office."  
Robin shook his head, "I don't mind at all. I just needed to speak with you and Armsmaster for sure."  
"Very well," Piggot leaned forward on her desk. "What did you wish to speak on?"  
"I met my soul mate yesterday." Robin paused as Hannah congratulated him, "Thank you, but I was not pleased on the circumstances."  
"Oh?"  
"My soul mate was chased by four of her male classmates on the say of a girl that has tormented her for the past two years, Sophia Hess."  
"Truth," Colin's voice almost growls, causing Piggot's and Hannah's eyes to narrow.  
"This is what your soul mate told you?"  
"Reluctantly," Robin sighed, "When I chased those boys away, I overheard one asking another what they'd be telling Hess later. Apparently Sophia and another two girls have harassed Taylor, my soul mate, since high school started their freshmen year and the faculty does nothing. She said that she's even been cornered and surrounded by other students and the teachers have watched then walked on by like nothing was happening.  
"Afterwards, when I took her home and met her father he mentioned something about a locker in January for which she is still taking medication. She was hospitalized by something those girls did, but I never heard of Sophia being disciplined for doing something at her school."  
Piggot snarls and jams a finger down on her intercom, "Ms. Woods I need both Shadow Stalker's social worker and her PRT contact in my office ASAP."  
"Of course Director Piggot," the secretary replied before the intercom shut off.  
"Armsmaster, was there any police reports on Winslow from January?" Hannah asks, her weapon shifting repeatedly as she tried to keep a cooler head.  
"Several, but only one mentions a locker," Colin's voice is tight with fury as he looks over his display. "The report mentions one Taylor A. Hebert being pushed into a locker with bio-hazardous materials and left there for hours until she was later discovered by a janitor. The police could not discover any witnesses among the faculty and students though Ms. Hebert said the hallway was full when she was pushed in."  
Robin snarled, "That little bitch."  
"Enough," Piggot snaps before turning to Armsmaster. "I want to get to the bottom of this mess. When Shadow Stalker comes in this evening I want her in M/S quarantine and questioned with your lie detector. If this is all true I want her out of the wards and facing the harshest penalties she can under the law."  
Robin took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. This was more than he'd thought would happen but that was a good thing. Hopefully with Sophia gone Taylor would have an easier time at school.  
"Thank you, Director. I also wanted to ask for two NDAs for Taylor and her father," Robin said, feeling an urge to fidget as Piggot eyes turned back to him.  
"You plan to tell her already?" Hannah asked surprised, drawing Colin's attention as well. Robin shook his head.  
"Not just yet. I just wanted those in motion so I don't have to wait too long. I know I'm not in any hurry with Taylor only being fifteen now. But I want to be as honest as I can if I'm going to try to develop any kind of relationship with my soul mate. After what she's been through I don't think she'd react very well if she caught me lying about. . . well, anything." Robin explained.  
Piggot nodded, "Very well. I'll ask Ms. Woods to get those to you within the week."  
"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I ended up with a third part. I was working on something else entirely then I switched files and wrote this.

The knock at the door startled Taylor as she dropped her pencil to the side. A quick check with some flies as she got to her feet gave her the sense of a man holding flowers. She felt her lips quirk up as she opened the door to find her soul mate there with a bouquet of big purple flowers surrounded by tiny blossoms in white and two shades of purple. It was lovely but she didn't recognize any of the four different flowers in the arrangement.

"Hey," she could already feel her cheeks getting warmer around her smile, "Come on in. Dad's not here just yet, but he should be here soon."

"Are you sure? I could wait out here until he arrives." Robin says before he turns his head to look down the street as if looking for Danny's car. "I don't know if he'd be comfortable with me being here alone with you."

"Well today's a pretty nice day if you'd like to sit on the porch and wait for Dad," Taylor said then she motioned to the steps. Robin grinned and plopped down on the top step his foot hitting the rotten board which made a strange squeaky groan. She chuckled and closing the front door sat down beside him as he offered her the bouquet.

"It's beautiful," she smiled softly, touching the soft petals of one of the big purple blossoms. "I don't know any of these flowers though."

"Ah, the big ones are anemone, the tiny purple-pink blossoms are heather, the other small darker purple ones are lemon thyme, and the little white ones are mountain ash," Robin gave her a sheepish grin. "I was trying to look up flower language stuff. The only ones everyone knows are roses mean love. And I like you a lot, but I don't feel like that. . . yet. Maybe later, well, after you turn eighteen, not now though. . ."

Taylor started laughing, cutting off Robin's awkward rambling. He sighed and relaxed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Taylor said amused, "We agreed to take this soul mate thing slow. I don't love you yet, either. And I like you too."

Robin chuckled, "Alright."

"Now flower language, what do these mean?"

"Well, on the website I found, anemones mean truth and sincerity. Heather means admiration and lemon thyme means my time with you is a pleasure," Robin smiles at her softly. "The mountain ash means with me you are safe."

"Oh," Taylor blushes bright red, her arm hugging her bouquet closer even as she leaned towards him to rest against his side. "Thank you. I really love these flowers."

"You are more than welcome Taylor," Robin says gently. He feels more settled and content in her presence than he had in past few years. He let's the silence stretch as she continued looking over the bouquet in her arms, spotting a nosy neighbor watching them across the street through their curtains. Grinning he waves and watches the curtains snap closed.

"That's Mrs. Dunning," Taylor quietly laughs, "She's in her eighties but she's always watching everyone from her livingroom. I guess we're better entertainment then a television. She's not too bad though. And she makes great mincemeat cookies. She always puts walnuts in them."

"Mincemeat cookies?" Robin hums under his breath. "I've never had one of those before and I think the only time I've heard of mincemeat is in a historical fiction novel. Hmm, I think it was a pie. Maybe?"

"Yep, way back when mincemeat pies were a thing. It was fruit and meat with spices. The stuff they sell now doesn't have meat in it though. I asked." Taylor looked up at him though her eyelashes, a slightly mischievous look in her eyes. "I was seven and I told Mrs. Dunning that if her cookies had meat in them that she needed a new recipe. My mom totally facepalmed."

Robin shook with laughter and Taylor still leaning on him shook along with him, happy that they were so comfortable together. Ever since they'd met a month ago it felt like her life had done a full one-eighty and everything was slowly getting better.

She was getting along better with her dad, spending more time with him. Even if they still weren't they greatest talkers, sticking mostly to small talk and discussing Robin. Though once they had even managed a short conversation on her parents being soul mates without too much awkwardness.

Sophia had apparently gotten caught doing something really bad and got her ass shipped off to juvie. When Emma had heard about it she ended up having pretty public breakdown and was now supposedly enjoying all the comforts of a psychiatric hospital in Boston. And Madison despite trying desperately to keep her spot in the social hierarchy was practically a pariah.

Taylor now had more pull socially than Madison. She'd heard some boys taking bets on how long she'd last until she withdrew from school. It looked like all the ill will the trio had cultivated over the last two years had come back around with Madison getting the brunt of it.

All in all, Taylor couldn't really complain about much now. She let her head rest lightly on Robin's shoulder as she conducted the spiders in the basement to continue their work on her costume. She wasn't ready to share that with him yet, but somehow thought wasn't anywhere near as daunting as it had been when they'd first met.

They stayed there talking for another ten minutes; another moment from her childhood, a brief discussion of one of his college classes, a small mention of her school. It was just a pleasant quiet moment together before the sound of her father's car drew their attention to the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I got the flowers and their meanings.
> 
> http://www.meaningfulmarriages.com/flowers-and-their-meanings/

**Author's Note:**

> 5.4 Taylor


End file.
